


Being a Nightclub Owner

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [59]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Another Opening Another No Show, Gen, Inspiration, Season/Series 07, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set after the season 7 episodeAnother Opening, Another No Show. Jesse thinks over his being the owner of the Smash Club, and decides that it is worth it.
Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4419
Kudos: 1





	Being a Nightclub Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Being a Nightclub Owner**

Jesse had to admit, being the owner of the Smash Club sure wasn’t easy. In fact, few things in life certainly were easy — among them going from being a struggling musician when he first moved into the Tanner home to assist Danny in raising his three daughters, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle (after his older sister and Danny’s wife, Pam Katsopolis-Tanner, had died in a car accident involving a drunk driver when D.J. was ten, Stephanie was five and Michelle a baby) to having a hit single in the cover version of the Beach Boys song **Forever** , as well as getting married and then becoming a father to twin boys Nicky and Alex.

But he had to admit, there was one good thing about the Smash Club: it was quite an awesome place for people to go to. Initially owned by the late Buzz Markel, it was left to Jesse in Buzz’s will (as Buzz saw Jesse as a surrogate son); with some help and ideas from D.J., Stephanie, D.J.’s best friend Kimmy Gibbler and D.J.’s boyfriend Steve Hale, Jesse eventually managed to fix up the place and redesign it after getting an approved loan from the bank’s loan officer Eleanor Cook.

Jesse had made a speech about the Smash Club, how it was a place close to his heart since he grew up with it, and how he planned to fix it up, renovate it and get it ready to introduce a new generation to great music. He also added that he thought families and their kids deserved a place to hang out that was “much better than behind a kitchen door” (from which the family was eavesdropping in on, and had been since the meeting began). When Jesse said he wasn’t going to let the Smash Club get turned into a parking lot, Eleanor agreed, saying she knew he wouldn’t, as that was why she was approving his loan, saying his speech was exactly what she wanted to hear, because it came from his heart. Like Jesse, Eleanor felt he wasn’t the “suit and tie” type, saying she preferred him in his leather vest; Jesse asked how she knew about that, and Eleanor explained she’d seen him perform. It turned out that Eleanor used to work at the Smash Club as a cage dancer named Ginger Snap, and like Jesse, she refused to see the Smash Club get turned into a parking lot. Eleanor said it was good to see him again, and suggested for him to take care of the Smash Club; Jesse replied that he would.

The Smash Club was now a place where anyone could come hear new music from new bands, and had an awesome dance floor. Best of all, from Jesse’s perspective, the new Smash Club was an all-ages club (which was positively different from how it had been before, when people had to be 21 or older to get in). Also, the other great things about it were great comedy (courtesy of Joey Gladstone) and great food. (After all, things like dancing to the music could really work up an appetite, which in turn led to the patrons buying some food to eat.)

But in the end, it was all worth it, and the good in the Smash Club outweighed the bad, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
